Take Two
by RosesAndStripes
Summary: It's been years since the Sohma's were freed, and years since they were forced to give up their children. Now, with a new god and a new curse, these thirteen kids have to work together to beat the odds. But what happens when the past and present collide?


**Okay, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! **

I groaned as the light shone brightly through the window to my left. School would be starting soon, but I really didn't feel like getting up at the moment. In fact, I felt a little sick, but that was probably just because I was nervous. My name is Natsumi Sohma, I am fourteen years old and I have a devastating secret. The animals of the Zodiac curse myself and twelve of my friends. I am the rat. Today is the first day of school, and I would be a First Year in high school along with my friends Kazuma, Kyoko, and Haruka. Kazuma, or Zuma was the cat and Kyoko, the tiger's, twin brother. Haruka was the year of the ox and Kyoko's boyfriend.

Yawning, I crawled out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white tank top. It had blue lace at the bottom and for the straps. I then grabbed my black and white checkered hoodie and pulled on my black uggs. Running downstairs, I realized that I was later than I thought. My parents had already left for work so I was here alone. Deciding to skip breakfast, I quickly ran back upstairs to my bathroom and combed through my hair. It was a grayish purple color that stood out against my pale complexion. My eyes shown a very unique lavender, and I was relieved to see that there were no bags under them. Happy with my appearance, I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door towards the school.

I was panting and out of breath by the time I reached the school. Luckily I had made it with a little time to spare, so I set out to see if I could find Zuma, Kyoko, or Haru. As I walked towards the main gates I could feel the stares on my back. I kept my head down as I walked, all the while being careful not to bump into anyone.

" Oh Natsumi!" I heard someone yell. My head shot up and I spun around only to be tackled by a blur of silver hair. I let out a muffled shriek as Naomi Sohma my older cousin and the year of the snake came crashing into me. "Oh Natsumi how I've missed you so, I don't think I could have withstood even a single hour more of your absence!" I was getting annoyed with her; she was embarrassing me in public for god's sake! I knew she meant well though, so I continued to let her hug me.

"Yeah, yeah, now let me go." I said while rolling my eyes. I looked to her left to see Ryuu, the dragon, staring at us with an eyebrow raised. I glared at him before he came over to give me a hug.

"Hey Natsumi, are you excited to be in high school?" He asked. I said yes, but I shook my head no causing him to laugh and ruffle my hair. He was like an older brother to me.

"Ru-ru, where are Aiko and Kane?" Naomi asked while tapping her finger against her bottom lip. It looked like she was trying to look serious, but she was failing miserably. Ryuu went to answer, but was cut off.

"Naomi, mi amour' how I have missed you!" Aiko, the dog and another cousin of mine came running up and launched herself at Naomi. They hugged before turning towards the rest of us, arms linked together. Naomi and Aiko seemed like polar opposites. Naomi was 15 and had long stick-straight silver hair that went down to her lower back, and bright golden eyes. She was every boys dream come true, except for her overconfident and prideful personality. Aiko on the other hand, had shoulder length black hair that curled up at the ends. Her eyes were a very hypnotic muddy gray color. She had just turned 15 a few weeks ago. Ryuu was the oldest being almost 16, he had black hair that was parted so that it covered his left eye almost completely. He had turquoise eyes that he could cloud over so that no emotion could shine through. To outsiders he was a very serious and reserved person, but we knew better. Then there's Kane, the bird, who just happened to walk up behind me. He was the second oldest next to Ryuu, and had copper colored hair that seemed to fall in every direction. His bright blue eyes were so full of mischief and trouble. He said hello to the four of us, before he turned to me.

"Haru, Kyoko and Zuma are over by the big oak tree near the tables, they've been asking for you." He started. "Damn Kazuma wouldn't shut up with his 'where's Natsumi, where is she, she should have been here, is she okay,' my god I was going to strangle him." I laughed and thanked him before taking off towards the tree. Upon my arrival, I was ambushed by a frantic Zuma.

"Natsumi, there you are, are you all right, what happened!" he was practically yelling while searching my body for any type of damage. I rolled my eyes, pretending to just brush off his concern, but on the inside the butterflies were going wild. I didn't know what made my heart flutter like it did, but I knew it had to do with him. After concluding that I was unharmed, he quickly pulled me into his arms. I stiffened and looked up at him in surprise, but he was unfazed. He inhaled deeply once before pulling back so that only one of his arms was slung over my shoulder. This is how we usually acted, like best friends, only closer. I had been friends with Zuma practically my whole life, simply ignoring the fact that we were supposed to loathe each other. How could I hate him, he's been there for me when everyone else had abandoned me.

"Now care to tell me where the hell you where!" He asked, his eyes probing.

"I just woke up a little late okay, relax _mom_." I laughed as his face began to shine scarlet. He simply huffed and looked away in embarrassment. I giggled once more before I wrapped my arm around his waist. This was our way of making sure we were forgiven. In response, he grinned down at me sheepishly and began to pull me towards the front entrance. I sighed contently and leaned into his shoulder, life was perfect.

**Yay! Or Nay… I know it was short, but I want to see if anyone like is before I post more chapters. So… REVIEW PLEASE!! =)**


End file.
